Chicken Nuggets
by levioscar
Summary: A little Destiel fic. Cas and Dean argue about their feelings, with Crowley's assistance. Implied Crobby (not much) and Sabriel.


NOTES

 **I am the writing in italics and my friend is in normal writing.**

The men were sitting in a worn booth in a diner in the middle of nowhere. The wind was howling at the windows, and the rain was bucketing down. They were all soaked. All but one.

 _"You_ _could have come in the car with me_ _instead of TELEPORTING_ , _Cas. I was lonely. You knew Sammy didn't want to come today." Dean huffed behind a beer._

"But it was more interesting this way," Cas smirked, fluttering his wings a little smugly.

 _"Yeah? How? Watching me sing Rocky Horr- I mean AC-DC huh? Huh? Dean stammered, blushing a bright scarlet._

Cas smirked again. "Well, that and seeing your car roof getting completely blown off by that mysteriously sudden storm." He smiled mischievously.

" _Cas there was no wind for anyone else I know it was you_ , _you son of a bitch_ ," _Dean grunted, cheeks still tinged pink_.

"Excuse me, but my father, LORD OF ALL THINGS EVER, is not a bitch."

Dean facepalmed.

" _Cas, that's not what I- you know what, nevermind. Are you gonna eat something or just sit there analysing technicalities? We have a case, you know_. _Just a demon, though. Nothing too major_." _Dean huffed, wanting Cas to make up his damn mind wether to eat or not_.

Cas suddenly disappeared in a poof of feathers and golden light. After a few seconds he returned, cheeks slightly pink. "Done. Hmm, fighting demons makes me hungry. Waiter?" He held up his hand signalling the crusty old man in a ripped apron to come to their table.

"Yes?" The waiter replied, hurrying over to their table and speaking with a distinctly fake scottish accent.

" _Hello. I will take 100 pounds of your small chicken pieces._ " _Cas replied, smirking in realisation, but still silent_.

"Very good sir. Anything for the rest of you handsome men?" the waiter said, moving uncomfortably close to them.

" _No I'm fine_. _Also, unless your a hot chick in disguise_ , _back off old geezer_." _Dean groaned_.

"Yes, sir." He scurried off into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later, not nearly the amount of time it would have taken a normal human. He arrives back at the table carrying what did indeed look to be 100 pounds of small chicken pieces. "I weighed it sir. It is exactly 100 pounds." He gently placed the plate onto the table.

" _Thanks_. _Um_ , _Cas_ , _you don't normally need to eat anyway_ , _so what's this_? _is it that time of month for you or something_?" _Dean asked, weirded out_.

Cas tilted his head questioningly at Dean. "I always have room for small chicken pieces."

" _Whatever, dude_. _What you eat ain't none of my business, I guess_. _Also, I could have killed that demon_ , _Cas_ " _Dean said_ , _flashing puppy dog eyes and a small pout_.

"But I did it for you." Cas replied, smirking once again.

"Ugh, you guys need to stop," Sam groaned.

" _Sam why are you here_? _You said you would stay at the bunker_ , _doing stuff?"_

 _Suddenly, Gabriel appeared_.

" _I'm stuff_." _He smirked_.

He disappeared just as quickly. Everyone around the table audibly facepalmed, Sam's cheeks glowing.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," the waiter said, once again sideling uncomfortably close to Dean.

" _Um, Dean_ , _I think that's Crowley_. _You can see Rowena outside_." _Cas said calmly_.

" _Cats out of the bag_ ," _Crowley said, Scottish accent dropping in place of his typical english_. " _Now, Dean, Cas_ , _go talk about your feelings for once_. _Moose_ , _good job on fucking it out instead of hiding it_." _Sam blushed again at this obvious statement._

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," they said in unison. Everyone looked at them with eyebrows raised and eyes rolling.

" _Oh, come ON, Dean_ , _we have all seen you mentally undressing Cas with your eyes_. _Same with you, Cas,_ _and I know for a fact_ _you're both indifferent to sexual orientation_ , _so just fuck it out._ " _Sam ranted_.

 _Everyone nodded_ , _even Lucifer and Chuck who had shown up at some point_.

They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Um…" Dean muttered. Cas smacked Dean's forehead and they both teleported away, leaving the rest of them winking and nudging each other.

Dean landed with a thump in a dimly lit room whilst Cas lightly fluttered to the ground, gracefully tucking his wings away.

" _CAS_. _What are you doing_? _Where are we_? _Why did you_? _How_ -" _Dean's questions were cut off with a quick peck from Cas_. _Dean_ , _suprisingly, melted into it._

"I-" Dean was cut off by Cas stroking his cheek, the touch of the angel making all his thoughts melt away. In this moment it it was just him and Cas. He felt something stir inside of him. Something long suppressed.

" _But,_ _Cas,_ _it's just_ -"

" _Dean_ , _it's okay_. _Your brother is boyfriends with mine_ , _your real father is long dead_ , _and_ _your surrogate father is crushing on Crowley_. _Nobody will hate on our relationship_. _In fact,_ _they seemingly wanted it to happen_." _Cas explained, before kissing him with a hot passion,_ _so unexpected from the angel._

"It's not that, it's just tha-" Dean stuttered slightly pulling away. Cas pulls away, brow furrowed and head cocked.

"Is this not what you wanted?" He asked, worried that he had misjudged the situation entirely.

"No, I do. I think…" Dean trailed off.

" _Then what_ , _Dean?_ " _Cas questioned_.

" _Are a-are you just doing this for me_? _Do you actually love me_? _it's just_ , _anyone who knows me and isn't related to me_ , _they hate me_. _They think I can't love_ , _that I'm just a machine or something_. _And I'm broken_ , _Cas_. _Broken. Bent. Twisted. You name it._ "

" _So let's be broken together._ "

What had been building up inside of Dean had now burst out and suddenly he was making out with the angel with eight years of pent up sexual aggression. He took it out on Cas with full force, slamming his face into the angel's. Their mouths separated and they explored each other's mouth with a firey passion that had been suppressed for far too long.

 _They parted lips long enough for Cas to throw Dean on a bed_ , _that Dean hadn't noticed, before kissing, battling for dominance once again_.

 _Cas suddenly broke the kiss_ , _earning a sharp gasp from Dean_ , _but he shut up after Cas'_ _eyes started to flash a bright sapphire blue_ , _his skin glowed with an unearthly sheen_ , _and a pair of wings extended from his back_.

" _Dean_." _Cas bellowed_ , _windows shattering from the angels reply._

A wave of desire crashed over Dean as he pulled the angel towards him, yanking off Cas' shirt in the process. He gaped at the display before him and ran his hand over Cas' chiseled abdominals. Dean licked his lips and Cas smirked.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Not when I'm in the presence of such a gorgeous being. Or should I say, angelic?" Dean's pun earned him a smack on the cheek. He was surprised to find that the strike only fueled his passion.

"I want you now." Dean commanded. Cas obeyed his wishes and began sliding off his pants, Dean doing the same, revealing his underwear. His hot pink, frilly panties. Cas gaped at the sight. "What?" Dean said sheepishly, his confidence from before quickly deteriorating.

"I like it," Cas said, his open mouth morphing into the shape of a large grin. "I'd like them even more if they were on the floor over there." He winked and proceeded to yank them off and toss them who knows where. He lowered his head…

The two lay on the bed, panting. Dean's head was resting on Cas' rapidly rising and falling stomach. Cas looked down at the ravishing figure atop him and sighed happily. He'd done it. He'd finally done it.

" _Well, I've done it_. _I've fucked an angel_."

" _Yes, and I have fucked a human, Dean_."

" _Yes you have_ , _Cas_. _I wanted you to stop but you did the thing_ …."

" _You didn't seem to want me to stop_ , _Dean. You were begging me to continue_."

" _Yeah._ " _Dean sighed_.

 _Both were finally happy_.

"What was it that you were saying before?" Cas asked, suddenly remembering the other boy's hesitance.

"What? Oh. Nothing…"

"Something about being broken?"

"Oh, yeah…" Dean mumbled. "It's just that I've never truly loved anyone before, and then I met you and… I thought it wasn't supposed to be that way. I thought that it was wrong and that wanting you was wrong. I-I guess I was wrong…" He trailed off.

"Hey," Cas said in a calming voice. "It's okay." He pulled Dean into a warm embrace. "Everyone is broken, you just need to find the right broken piece and everything will fall into place, everything will be whole."

Dean looked up at Cas with wonder.

"Wise words," Dean said softly.

"I know."

" _So, the Winchester boys and their angels_. _I think it's great_. _Although_ , _your guardian angels have quit_. _It's a rule or something_." _Gabriel droned on as the four listened to random music_. _Suddenly, the music changed_. _Elvis_.

" _I can dig Elvis."_ _Dean commented_.

" _Whatever man_. _Kind of a douche in real life though." Gabriel snorted._

" _Gabriel_ , _you met him ONCE_." _Cas taunted_.

" _He's still a douche though._ " _Gabriel grumped_.

" _Maybe because you broke in to his trailer._ "

" _Oh yeah. Maybe_."

 _Whilst this exchange was going on_ , _both Winchesters looked at their angels with utter adoration._

They really did have the most angelic boyfriends anyone could ask for.


End file.
